


What makes a good family?

by CrowsAce



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ?? Is that a thing ?? It is now, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, But like also, Cock slut Roman Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mostly Smut, Multi, Only little bit angsty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Slut Praising, Slut Shaming, Smut, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: He knew why his parents treated him the way they did, he could tell that they knew , knew something was up with him, that something wasn't right, that it was best to push him down so he didn't get any ideas, or at least didn't given in to the perverted ones he already had.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	What makes a good family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this whilst my friend was getting a tattoo lmao.
> 
> Anti-RemRom shipper dni, you ain't gonna like this story.

Roman frowned to himself as he watched his younger brother get away with doing something  _ he  _ wasn't allowed to do.

Again.

  
  


Anytime Roman wanted to try out something or do something that his parents didn't like then he would  _ know  _ about it. He would be told off and told that he should know better,  _ do better.  _

  
  


But not Remus, oh no never Remus.

Remus either got a fond little chuckle, or a put upon sigh and a roll of the eyes  _ and that's it. _

  
  


He was never told how wrong he was for wanting something, he was never cursed at, never told he wasn't good enough and should be doing better, should be performing how  _ they  _ wanted him to perform.

  
  


It just wasn't fair. They were both twins, born on the same day but hours apart, Roman in the morning Remus in the evening.

What made Remus all that special? Even on their birthdays it was mostly Remus's, heck just the last birthday Roman got told off for only buying his brother a mug as a present,  _ he  _ didn't even get anything, unless you counted the ball gag Virgil got for him - an attached letter joking about how annoying his voice was and how much better he would look wearing it.

Both his dads, Patton and Janus Sanders, would probably want the world to know they were the best parents, with four adopted sons, one even attending the best university for science in the country, people would be so impressed they'd forget to question why the oldest never seemed to be home during holiday times.

  
  


Logan had to be the perfect child, they let Virgil get away with whatever.

Roman had to be the perfect child, they let Remus get away with whatever.

  
  


Well Roman was done with all that crap, if he couldn't get what he wanted, if he couldn't be himself in the place where he was meant to be wholly accepted then he would just leave.

  
  


As soon as the weather got better. 

  
  


The autumn/winter time may not have been the best time for him to plan his get away, but alas life was full of many inconveniences.

  
  


Honestly he should just leave now, whilst he was home alone, he had enough money stored away thanks to the odd jobs he worked around the neighbourhood. Surely it wouldn't be too hard for him to find a job at a cafe somewhere, then he could find a little apartment to rent, they weren't that expensive right, he could do this…  _ right? _

  
  


Oh who was he kidding, he only had a few hundred bucks, he'd last all of a week out there on his own at best.

  
  


He let out a frustrated sigh as he jumped on his bed, glaring up at the ceiling.

  
  
  


God how he hated his mind.

  
  


He knew why his parents treated him the way they did, he could tell that they  _ knew _ , knew something was up with him, that something wasn't right, that it was best to push him down so he didn't get any ideas, or at least didn't given in to the perverted ones he already had.

  
  


After all, why would they treat his brother better than him, trying to force a distance between them if they didn't know.

  
  


Because they surely just had to know.

  
  


Know how badly Roman loved his little brother.

And he didn't just mean badly as in his love was painful for him - although it was - no he loved his brotherly so badly it was perverse.

But how could he not love how confident he was, how secure of himself he was, how he was so unashamed to be himself.

An imagine of a confident Remus appeared in his mind, the way the other stood tall, shoulders broader than his own, an almost feral grin on his face, a stupid moustache that covered his upper lip that Roman loved so much.

  
  


Before he really knew what he was doing his pants were pulled down and his shirt was unbuttoned, leaving him exposed to whomever may walk into his room, no one ever did.

He lightly ran a hand over his already hard dick, thumb tracing circles over the tip spreading around pre-cum.

He let out a low moan as he began jerking himself to the thoughts of his brother, maybe bent over a surface somewhere, looking back at him with lust filled eyes as he begged his  _ big brother  _ to fuck him.

_ "Remus~" _ He moaned low once more.

Then he rolled over, lying his front flat whilst sticking his ass up, his fantasies changing so that he was in this position and it was brother pounding into him instead, taking what he wanted,  _ always what he wanted _ .

He switched hands, using his dry hand to roughly wank himself whilst his pre-cum covered hand moved to his ass, his sticky fingers tracing his tight hole.

Oh he longed to push in, to be able to feel himself stretch, but he wanted to save himself, he wanted to feel himself stretch and break for his first. 

  
  


Even if he longed for his first to be Remus.

  
  


Maybe if he got desperate he could go to Virgil, Virgil always seemed to promise to put Roman in his place, because when Virgil looked at him he too saw Roman's true self, just a desperate whore begging for cock.

  
  


"Please." He mumbled. "I need it please."

  
  


Then a hand slapped down on his ass cheek making him squeal, with wide eyes he tried to move but a hand slapping down on his back kept him in place. 

A glance behind him showed.

  
  
  


Remus.

  
  


"Wha-what a-are you doing - "

"Here?" His brother interrupted, "Well I was meeting up with some friends when I realised I left something at home, imagine my surprise when I hear someone  _ moaning my name. _ Imagine my surprise when I see it's  _ you _ ."

  
  


Roman's eyes widened in fear, forget running away he was gonna be kicked out.

  
  


"I'm sorry!"

Remus just smirked. "Sorry I heard or sorry I'm not fucking you right now?" 

"I'm -  _ what?"  _ His head was spinning, he couldn't focus, he should try to move, get out from under his brother's hand -  _ god he was trapped beneath his brother and he was only using the  _ one  _ hand to keep him in his place. _

  
  


"Isn't that what you want Ro? For me to fuck this tight little ass? Come on big brother don't be shy, tell me what it is you want."

  
  


Roman whined as Remus called him that. His hips bucking involuntarily, desperate for  _ something.  _

Remus was grinning down at him now with that feral grin he loved so.

"Come on Ro talk to me, what do you want?"

"I want you." He breathed, tears filling his eyes as he finally confessed. "I want you as you always are, so confident, taking what you want, I want you to do that now."

"And if I was too say I want you?"

Roman moaned, "Then take me, please, I need it! I need you little brother, use me, take me, just like you always do, like the spoilt brat you are." Roman couldn't help but throw that little insult in, he always called Remus a spoilt brat, normally out of ear shot of their family, and he would run away to hide when Remus would go tell on him.

Now he just wanted to tease the other into action.

  
  


It worked.

  
  


Remus let out a growl, and moved fast, pulling Roman's clothes completely off and chucking them to the side he then grabbed a hold of him and moved him so he was sat up on the bed.

"In that case I'm gonna fuck that naughty mouth of yours like I've wanted to do for years! All those taunts, I wonder is this what you wanted big bro? To make me angry enough to make me do just  _ this!"  _ He hissed out as he forced Roman's head down over his cock.

  
  


Roman let out a muffled moan as he choked around his brother's big dick.

Tears leaking from his eyes, mostly from joy.

  
  


He eagerly sucked away and tried to force himself to take more of Remus's cock.

  
  


"I bet you did, didn't you? It all makes sense now, all those little biting insults in the hopes that I would just slam you up against the wall and use you. Fuck bro, how have I never realised what a whore you are?"

  
  


Roman moaned, he thought everyone knew.

  
  


Eventually Remus pulled his brother off of him, laughing at the way Roman whined pitifully.

"Don't worry big bro, I'm just switching holes, lay back on the bed and bring your legs to your chest."

  
  


Roman was quick to do so, wanting nothing more than for Remus to fuck him into next week.

  
  


"Wow bro so eager to obey, I almost feel bad for clearly neglecting you for year, but I'm here now."

He started tracing a finger around his brother puckered hole, delighting in the way it twitched at his touch.

  
  


Roman began whimpering some more. "Re, Re  _ please! I need - " _

Remus hushed him, "I know baby, I know what you need, just relax now." 

He eased a finger in and Roman  _ keened,  _ he felt so impossibly tight despite barely being a finger in. 

"Fuck bro, have you really never done this before, not even to yourself?"

Roman practically sobbed as his brother added another thing.

"N-no *hic* I w-wanted t-to *hic* wait, o-only ever gave *hic* s-somone a b-b-blow job.*hic*" He was crying so hard it was giving him hiccups.

  
  


Remus added another finger, then leant forward over him, bringing his have close to his.

"Were you waiting for me?" Remus asked softly.

  
  


"Uh-huh." He confirmed, trying to control his crying.

"Oh Ro, oh baby, such a good boy for me, saving yourself for me, fuck I'm gonna take such good care of you now I promise."

Roman moaned and whimpered happily at the promise and at the way Remus fingered him so, curling his fingers just right.

  
  


_ "Ree~" _

  
  


"That's it baby let go just relax." Remus then removed his fingers, hungrily watching his brothers little whole twitch and clench hungrily for something.

Remus lined himself up.

"You ready my cock baby?"

  
  


_ "Yes Ree please."  _ Roman begged.

  
  


He couldn't help but hiss at the stretch as his brother gently entered him. 

He stared intently at his younger twins face, pleased at the almost animalistic pleasure filled look he saw,  _ he was causing that. _

He clenched his muscles.

Remus let out a moan so low it was practically a growl.

  
  


"Oh my little slut that's practically cheating."

  
  


Roman smirked. "What are you gonna do about it?"

  
  


Remus pulled out quickly, and before Roman could whine at the loss Remus slammed back in and Roman was gone.

  
  


Remus repeated this action a few more times, slow at first before building up. 

Then paused.

  
  


Roman's eyes were already rolled back into his head making him laugh cruelly. 

  
  


"Oh baby boy, I've barely even started and I've already fucked whatever little brains you had out."

  
  


Remus readjusted them, throwing Roman's legs over his shoulders so he could then slam back into the other at an even deeper angle, keeping up his rough fucking whilst then forcing the other into a heated kiss.

  
  


Roman was in heaven, this was everything he had dreamed off and more. 

He moaned, whined and whimpered brokenly, whenever he had the chance words came spilling out of his mouth, though he had no idea what he was saying.

  
  


All he knew was Remus.

  
  


Remus fucking his brains, Remus holding him down, Remus whispering "I love you too" back to him on repeat, Remus's tongue in his mouth.

  
  


Then the door to his room opened once more.

  
  
  


"What the fuck!"

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a oneshot, but it got to long and I had a lot of ideas.
> 
> Its basically a book of smut with a tiny bit of plot


End file.
